The present disclosure relates to a system and computerized method for managing the optimized refreshing of metadata associated with online and live systems.
Many systems have metadata, especially for Web Service APIs (application programming interfaces). The backend data model structure for such systems may change from time to time or on a regular basis. In order for live applications to access the available data correctly, the metadata associated with the systems must be updated in a timely fashion to allow users and applications to correctly access and interact with the system's data structure and data values.